


From beginning to end 至始至终38

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	From beginning to end 至始至终38

Thor沿着巷子里的小径一路漫无目的的游走，最后汇入进繁华中央地带的商业区中。此时正好20点钟正是路上人流最高峰的时段，路人们都有各自的方向在前进着，唯有失魂落魄的Odinson像个无家可归的孩子一般对脚下的路感到无比的茫然。刚才的事件一直在脑海里回映，这次的行为并不只是Thor单纯的吃醋或者是冲动，他当然有理由生气，他最好的朋友与爱人居然在刻意的隐瞒着一些往事，这可与之前Tony追求Loki的事情大不相同，要说追求过Loki的人可是数不胜数，类似于Howard公爵、黑手DANG Arno、以及与Loki定过婚的Harrison。Thor不在乎Loki的过去，直至现在也是如此的想法，只是.......Thor突然感到了从未有过的绝望，他害怕甚至觉得自己输定了，Fandral的那个吻绝不仅仅是因为逼他现身那么简单，对方与Loki从小一起长大，青梅竹马，还是初恋？要不是当年Laufey把Fandral一家逐出了北欧吗，估计现在俩个人都已成家有了孩子。

Thor越想越乱，他的头在隐隐作痛根本看不清前方的景象，于是毫无预兆的被对面人迎面撞了上来  
“嗨哥们，看着点路”

“........”因为没有防备，Thor来不及反应就被迫着后腿了几步，他愣愣看着对方骂咧的说着什么然后走开，而自己却一副丝毫没有反应的样子。身后的光源引来了Thor的注意，他回过身才发现自己正站在一家珠宝店的橱窗前。明亮的射灯光线交叉呼应着，最终交汇在中央区的白色柱台上，一对华丽的钻石婚戒摆放在大红色的锦缎上。钻石的质地很好，配合上完美的切割工艺让它在灯光的照射下显得更加光彩夺目，而明亮的橱窗上也赫然的写着金色的艺术字体“致唯一所爱的人”。

Thor不知道自己是出于什么心理走入了这家店，但他的心中却隐隐约约觉得必须要做点什么，求婚也许是最后的一丝希望，他曾经错过了无数次，但这次他绝不会错过。

“你好，我需要一颗钻戒，求婚的那种，要店里最好的。”Thor急切的说着自己的需求，他并不知道Loki是否会喜欢，毕竟绿地精灵已经石沉大海无处寻找，现在他只需要证明着什么，证明Loki还爱他，愿意嫁给他。

“好的，先生。这是我们店里最新的款式，是限量定制的......”没等服务人员介绍完，Thor就爽快的决定了下来  
“就它吧，帮我包起来，找一个好看的盒子”

虽然服务人员显露出了一些尴尬，但还是笑脸祝福着，还为Odinson打包好了戒指  
“请问先生，刷卡还是现金？”

“刷卡”Thor在内衣口袋里摸索着，然后转移至外套的衣袋，最后是裤袋.........他的钱包不见了？貌似手机也不见了？Thor咧了咧嘴心想一定是刚才撞他的那个人....

“.......对不起，我的钱包好像不见了？或者可能落到哪里了....可不可以打个借条，过后我一定回来补款.....”Thor有些不太好意思的询问着，他从来都没有因为钱的问题出过糗，但这次却失策了。

“对不起先生，本店不可以赊账。我可以先为您预留着，等您找到钱包后可以再回来付款。”服务人员婉言的拒绝了Thor

“这个戒指对我来说真的很重要，我现在就需要它，求求你。我肯定会回来付款的，或者.......这块表，它的市价应该在1500W左右，抵押或者置换都可以”

“很抱歉先生，这不可以.....”

从来不为钱财苦恼的Odinson居然被一枚戒指弄得如此窘迫不堪，他现在真的很需要它，可又不能违背道德打起想抢劫的念头。就在这个很尴尬的节点，一个妇人突然走了过来.....  
“也许这位先生真的很需要它，过后回来付款也无妨，但安全起见最好留个地址或者是电话”

“晚上好，Brunetta夫人。”服务员见到这个妇人后赶忙的行礼并且问好。

Thor转过身，眼前是一位上了年纪的妇人，从外表看来可能与他的母亲一般年龄。对方着装讲究，得体的姿态和说话的语气都说明这不是一位普通的妇人，特别是在她解围的话语中可以听的出来。

“谢谢您。”Thor礼貌的向妇人点头行礼，最后被柜台内的服务员小声的拉回收银台前

“先生您的运气的真好，要是没有Brunetta夫人的允许我可不敢就这样让您带走这枚戒指”

“她是谁？”Thor小声的询问着，然后目光不由得偷瞄了一下在旁边正查看展柜的妇人

“意大利70%的珠宝店都是她的，也包括这家。她年轻的时候是我们这里一名非常有名的演员，他的丈夫是珠宝大亨，我们都称呼她为Brunetta夫人。”  
服务员为Thor的戒指打包并装入礼袋中，最后按照Brunetta夫人的要求留下了对方的酒店地址和电话

在离开前，Thor决定还是要感谢一下这位Brunetta夫人，于是他走到那位夫人的身旁，语气十分感激的开了口  
“非常感谢您Brunetta夫人，这真是帮了我的大忙，地址和电话我已经留好了，最迟明天我一定回来付款。”

Brunetta夫人看着眼前的大男孩温柔的笑了笑，这种感觉让Thor突然想起了自己的母亲  
“您不用客气，一位如此着急买戒指的先生，必定是为了送给心爱的人，希望你可以成功”

“借您吉言”Thor很喜欢这位和他母亲一样睿智而优雅的Brunetta夫人，他感激的注视着对方，随后眼神不经意就落在对方耳边的耳环上。一对水滴状的绿宝石镶嵌在银色的叶子银托上，要是一般人一定会觉得那是一件很正常的饰品，但是Thor见过它，那是世上仅存的3件稀世珍宝，而另外2个他都曾拥有，的确是曾经。

“............夫人，请允许我冒昧的问一句，您的耳饰是绿地精灵吗？”

Brunetta夫人的脸上明显出现了惊讶之情，但很快就转变成了一种欣赏  
“能认出它的人不多，除非您曾经很近的观察或者研究过，更甚至因为拥有所以熟悉。这的确是绿地精灵，结婚时我丈夫送给我的礼物。那么，请问您是前者还是后者？”

“后者”

Brunetta夫人点了点头，然后眯起眼睛像是在想些什么  
“据我所知，绿地的项链应该是在William爵士那里，而戒指据说在几年前被Odinson家的人买走了”说话间，Brunetta夫人突然停顿了一下，然后望着Thor的面容眼神一瞬间亮了起来“我早就应该猜到的，您就是Odinson，之前您授勋的新闻我看过，可能是本人更英俊的原因才没认出来吧”

Brunetta夫人很风趣的夸奖着Thor，这让他有些不好意思起来  
“您过奖了夫人，谁又会想到Odinson居然连买一枚戒指都要赊账，不过真心感激您的豁达和善良.........”Thor的话明显只说了一半，他欲言又止的样子让Brunetta夫人很疑惑，不过她是个很聪明的女人，什么都逃不过她的双眼

“Odinson先生是还有什么请求吗？要是我能做到的一定会帮你讨取Laufeyson先生的欢心”Odinson与Laufeyson的爱情故事可谓是人人皆知，Brunetta夫人也当然知晓，能逼得Odinson为了一枚小小的戒指而“走投无路”的人，那一定是对方最深爱的Loki Laufeyson

Thor本来还在犹豫着要不要冒昧的开口，但现在对方主动的询问了出来，他也就壮着胆子说出了口  
“您的绿地精灵可不可以出售给我”Thor刚一出口，就察觉到了Brunetta夫人脸上的明显变化，于是他又忙着解释道  
“的确是有些唐突，我知道您不可能缺钱，况且这还是您丈夫结婚时送给您的，可是我......我之前把原本打算向Loki订婚的绿地戒指给弄丢了，我真的很想挽回他....”Thor在结尾时用的是男士的他，所以Brunetta夫人断定对方指的挽回是Loki而不是戒指，看来两个人的感情没有外界传的那么顺利，也许这次Odinson真的遇到了危机，才走投无路的来买了戒指。

“您的心情我很理解，也不会介意你刚刚的话题，只是真心相爱的两个人不会因为一枚戒指而改变什么，同样一枚戒指也无法改变任何，这只是一份仪式。就类似于我们这里的特莱维喷泉一样，情侣们都喜欢去那里投上一枚硬币去许愿，但灵不灵验都要看两个人的心是否坚定”

Thor认真的点点头，他本来就没抱有太大的期望，于是再三感谢Brunetta夫人后就离开的店铺。而望着Odinson离去背影的Brunetta夫人，却迟迟的无法收回视线，她突然想到了自己早已过世的丈夫，他们从相爱到离别，不能同生共死而独活的寂寞只有她自己一个人清楚。

====  
Thor离开酒吧后，Loki和Fandral找了很久也不见对方的踪迹，而且电话也一直打不通。于是没有办法Fandral只好求助于Tony才要来了Thor在意大利下榻酒店的地址。鉴于这个时候自己实在不方便再出现在Thor面前，Fandral只能劝慰着Loki去酒店找对方然后把误会解释清楚。Loki独自坐在出租车上，他一路上都没什么表情，也想不清楚自己为什么要主动去安慰对方。他之前是喜欢过Fandral，可是现在他们只是朋友，没有做过任何过界的事情，也没有对不起Thor，难道有个前男友就是罪不可恕吗？何况他与Fandral八字都没一撇，只是他自己单箭头而已。把话说回来，Thor也有前女友，但他自己也没表现的如此激进...........是的，Loki怎么想都觉得自己没有错，但还是作出行动要去找寻对方，因为他觉得这次要是真的什么都不做，两个人的感情就真的走到尽头了。

“你好，请问Odinson先生回来过吗？”Loki站在酒店的前台打探着Thor的行踪，其实他也不确定对方是否回来过。

前台的服务人员盯着Loki看了几秒，貌似是认出了他的身份“对不起，我不太清楚，但是可以帮你给客房打个电话确认一下”

“谢谢”

电话通了足足有30秒，但一直都是无人接听的状态，看着对面Laufeyson十分着急的模样，服务员又试着拨通了一次  
“对不起，可能是Odinson先生还没回来。您可以打Odinson先生的私人电话问询一下....”

"好的。麻烦您了....."Loki掉头向酒店外走去，他怎么可能会说，我找不到Thor了，然后让大家都知道他们两个人之间出现了问题。

Loki并不知道自己还能去哪里找Thor，身处异国他乡没有移动电话互相联系，要在1200多平方公里的土地上寻找一个人简直是天方夜谭。抬手看了一下时间已经快21点钟了，附近的店铺和商场都已经关了门，所以他只能沿着路一直闲逛，准备绕上几圈后再返回酒店看看。走着、走着Loki有些累了，他看看前方居然不知不觉中走到了特莱维喷泉的附近，之前Fandral带他白天来过一次，只因为那时候被游客挤得人山人海没有靠近，而现在这个时间池边只稀稀疏疏的坐着几对谈情说爱的情侣和一些路过歇息的人。Loki走到喷水池无人区一边的角落里坐了下来，夜晚很安静，他甚至能听到10米开外一对情侣的闲聊内容，期中一个人应该是一个男性Omega，他正在和他的男朋友谈论特莱维喷泉的故事，投一枚硬币到池中许愿可以再次回到罗马，投两枚将有艳遇，投三枚则爱情梦想成真。Loki可能是觉得有些荒谬于是不屑的轻笑着，心想要是真的那么灵验他还找什么Thor，不如直接投几枚硬币让Odinson自己出现得了............

====  
得到戒指的Thor并没有像预想中的那么开心，Brunetta夫人的话一直绕在他的心头，始终无法静下心来。他继续盲目的走着，直到看见远处有些熟悉的道路，Thor之前来过意大利也住过Tony为其安排的酒店，因为它挨着罗马最著名的景点之一特莱维喷泉。其实这个时候Thor也不确定Loki是不是离开了酒吧，又或是回到了Fandral的宅邸，就算他现在还没决定好要不要直接向Loki求婚，但此时绝对是没心情回酒店睡觉的。

Thor走到特莱维喷泉的水池边，他想一个人静静于是就坐了下来。摸索出纸袋中的礼盒并打开，一枚银色的钻石戒指就呈现在眼前，Thor看着戒指眼神中有着摸不着的情绪，Brunetta夫人的话语又重新出现在脑海里“真心相爱的两个人不会因为一枚戒指而改变什么，同样一枚戒指也无法改变任何，这只是一份仪式。就类似于我们这里的特莱维喷泉一样，情侣们都喜欢去那里投上一枚硬币去许愿，但灵不灵验都要看两个人的心是否坚定”  
想到这里Thor拿出了那枚钻石戒指，然后背对着许愿池抛了出去，如果只是一种仪式，那么此时他更愿意化作一个美好的愿望  
“让我此时此刻见到他，让我抱着他，爱他........”

三秒之后，Thor就有些后悔了，这种行为简直蠢透了，他把刚刚苦苦求来的钻石戒指就像一枚硬币一样抛入了池中，虽然它不是绿地精灵但价格也不菲.....Thor叹着气起身准备离开，可刚一回头就看到了水池对面同样站着身、同样看着自己的Loki，虽然他们之间的距离有60多英尺，虽然Thor只有一只眼睛，但他绝对不会看错。

原本Loki也是坐的乏了，准备起身回酒店看看情况，他刚起身想走却看到水池对面有个人貌似抛了什么东西进入了许愿池中，东西很小但是却很闪耀大概可能是一枚硬币，而且看对面人的背面身形，明显是个高大健硕的男性，Loki可没想到这年头壮汉还有个少女梦幻心，他撇撇嘴觉得有些好笑，刚要转头离去就看到对面的男人转回了身  
"..............”Loki心中一震，不用把面容看的很清楚，他也能认出Odinson的特征，动作、行为以及感觉

两个人站在原地对望着，分别站在特莱维喷泉水池的两边，他们的目光中有惊讶、有沉默、但从来都不缺乏爱慕的火花。是Thor先主动走了过来，Loki只是站在原地看着对方一步步的走进自己，然后在对方马上要临近的时候开口道“对不起，我不应该瞒着你，但是我和Fandral真的......”Loki的话还没说完就被吻住。他们彼此都厌倦了争吵和抱怨，谁占不占上风、有没有道理现在都不重要。本意寻找着对方，其实就是妥协的一部分，至于谁先妥协，谁先道歉，这个吻就已经做到了最好的平衡。  
相爱本是你情我愿，其中无错、无怨，但能在1200多平方公里的土地上再相遇，连Loki自己也不得不承认，他和Thor是有缘分的。

====后续小剧场====  
Loki：“我刚才看到你仍硬币了？”  
Thor：“....怎么可能？你一定是看错了”  
Loki：“我看的清楚，就是你。当时你就坐在那里背对着许愿池，然后扔出了一个东西”  
Thor：“肯定是看错了，我什么都没扔。”  
Thor打死都不会承认，他刚刚把要求婚的戒指扔进了许愿池中............


End file.
